Paul Arthur
"Hey there. Want to play a game?" Paul Arthur is a 24 year old boy from a small town in Australia. He works as a deliveryman for a bakery but has secret telekinetic powers. He is able to move small objects with his mind and uses this to help with small annoying tasks such as tidying up and grabbing things that are out of reach. It isn't very strong and can only deal with small or light objects such as pens or a mobile phone. He rents a small apartment cheaply as he is saving up money though he doesn't know what he'll do with it. Even though he has decided that his current job is only temporary, he doesn't really know what to do in the future as he has grown to love his town and wants to stay in it. Personality Paul is very cheerful and friendly both when working and when not. He makes sure everyone is satisfied and everything is in check. He uses most of his free time split between practicing his powers and making sure the community is working fine. He is very cautious about his powers, only using them in complete privacy. Otherwise, he is very open about his thoughts and feelings and doesn't mind talking to his customers and anyone else. He is very sociable and likes to talk and learn about the community. One of his main tasks is to deliver food to the retirement house and he likes spending time up there and making sure all of the elderly people are comfortable and he likes talking to them and listening to their stories. He does stay in contact with his friends but they've all gone to study in different countries. He like to stay in his home town as he likes it there. He rents a flat while he gets money together and occasionally visits other towns and events. He helps run several charity events and likes to cheer people on. He usually runs refreshment stands, giving out snacks and water. He is often asked to take care of anyone who is struggling and will help them reach the end. A natural leader, he can plan, instruct and finish any sort of project while keeping his team supported and motivated. He does a few workshops and projects around town and enjoys helping the children learn and have fun. Due to his job, he can do some manual labour so helps out when something new is being built for the town. He has won both respect and love from the town which makes him want to keep his secret even more as he doesn't know how they will react. He loves the little world he has and doesn't want to destroy it. He is the sort of person who will worry about other people's problems and hide his behind a smile. Whether its a good trait or not, he can deceive people quite well and is very persuasive, bringing people round to his point of view. He can be quite calculating, planning every step carefully and making sure everything goes as planned. This makes for very efficient work and instills confidence in him and anyone he works with. He is very careful in what he does, making sure everything is up to standard and done properly. Due to his involvement in many projects, he has picked up a variety of business and management skills which he plans to make use of later in life. Past Paul was born to a very normal family and lived a perfectly normal life until when he was 21, a new 'miracle-drug' was released that claimed to improve memory and IQ with no side effects. Paul took some, hoping but not expecting results. Then, months later people started dying all around the world supposedly from 'overdose'. Paul thought he'd got off lucky but then about a year later, he started getting headaches and objects started moving without him touching them. The pill, it seemed, had given him telekinetic powers. After hearing of no similar case anywhere else in the world, he became scared that anyone with a similar power had been caught tested on so he hid his secret and tried to carry on as normal and over the next year, hiding his power became natural and his normal life resumed. Although he is curious to see if anyone else developed powers like him but he doesn't want to be too reckless with his research as some agency may discover and come after him. While he does look at some news articles on the internet about the drug, he is very careful in what he investigates in fear that someone is watching him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy